Serena and Mina's sugar rush!
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: I wrote this before school was almost over and was excited. Please RR! It's pretty funny!
1. CANDY IS GOOD!

Serena and Mina's Sugar Rush  
  
Ok, I just had pop, home early from school, and really HYPER! SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! MMMMMWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, don't even ask! This actually sounds like something me and friends would do.. or maybe we WILL do. Heehee (smiles evilly). Anyways, the two get in a lot of trouble, and at the end of the night, forget what even happened. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or a brain, so yeah. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked into the arcade, looking for Mina. "Mina! There you are! Still coming over to my house for the sleep over?" Serena asked, sitting by Mina on a bar stool. "Yup! ^-^" Mina said, smiling. They left the arcade, and went into the candy shop called 'Heavenly Sweets'. When they came out, they had LOTS of candy, enough to feed twenty elephants ten times!  
  
They walked to Serena's house, and ran happily up to her room where they began their little fun. After painting all nails, doing makeovers, and hanging up new posters of hot guys (AN: that is ALWAYS fun!), they where bored. "What's next?" Mina asked, looking at the clock that read 9:30.  
  
"The night is young, and the candy is too! Let's eat it!" Serena said happily as the blondes pigged out on candy An hour later, and no more candy left "OOOOoo! I'm feeling so awake! Candy, candy, candy, candy! Must have CANDY!" Mina said with a rather scary since of hyperness.  
  
"Yummy! Candy candy candy candy candy candy candy CANDY! CANDY GOOD! Must have candy!" Serena said, looking around her messy room for any sign of candy. (AN: no really, candy is really good! Where did mine go.) the two blonde went out the house, running down the street like crazed loons.  
  
"Look! CANDY! LOTS OF IT!" Mina said, pointing to the candy store they just bought candy from a little while ago. "Let's go!" the two ran in front of traffic, and right smack into the glass door. "Hey!" Mina said, getting up and running into the door again. They both did that for about three minutes until the realized the door was closed.  
  
"Hey, what does c-l-o-squiggly line-e-big line with a little circle mean?" Serena asked, looking at the closed sign on the door. "I dunno. Let's try to open the door." Mina suggested, looking at the handle. She tried pulling it as hard as she could, Serena helping. Finally, the two went flying into the curb of the street, the brass handle in Mina's hand.  
  
"I think it is closed." Serena said as the two got up. "Now... Must find some candy!" Mina said, getting back the sugar rush. They ran up and down the SAME block of pavement, not even noticing there weren't going much of anywhere. "Hey, I think we are lost." Serena said, looking around at the busy town.  
  
"Me too. There is no one here! WE'RE LOST AND FORGOTTEN!" Mina said, looking around for someone, even though they where still by people and cars. "Oh no! We won't be found for days! Maybe even years! Help us! We should run! Common Person by me! Let's run for help!" the two idiot blondes ran down the street and into the park.  
  
"We should stay in one place person. What is your name again?" Serena asked Mina, seeming to forget her friend's name. "I think it is.. Butter!" Mina said, twirling her buttery blonde hair. "Well, mine is. Bunny-Blue!" Serena began to hop around everywhere, finally tripping over a very small pebble.  
  
"Hey, look at the little rock! Pretty rock! Nice rock!" Serena began to pet the little pebble she fell on like it was a pet or something. "Cool! Hey look at.. CLONK! " Mina hit her head on a low branch, trying to walk over to a leaf.  
  
"Wow! Look at the bump on my head!" Mina said, poking the large red bump on her head, even though there where already some on her and Serena's heads from the incident with the candy shop door. "Wow! It's all red and it hurts and stuff!" Mina said, still poking the red bump with amazement.  
  
The two ran around the park like a bunch of little children, about waking up everyone around the park in their homes. At the moment, it was 10:30, and hour after the start of their little sugar rush. After running around for about three more minutes they stopped by the lake.  
  
"I wanna go swimming." Serena said, jumping into the lake. Mina joined her, the two swimming around in the lake. A half-and-hour later, they stopped looking around. Then, Serena screamed. "I can't swim!" She 'drowned', splashing around like a drowning person.  
  
"Bunny-Blue! I'll save you! Hey, that rhymes!" Mina said, 'diving' into the 'deep' water. Mina took the 'drowned' Serena, and but her on the 'shore'. "Sergeant, don't leave us. Think about your wife and kids. C'mon man! You can't do this!" Mina said, acting like a drill sergeant in a war.  
  
"Come on man! Your country needs you!" Mina said, starting to so-called cry. Then, Serena opened her eyes. "Your alive! My darling, please don't ever leave me again. I couldn't live without you! I love you!" Mina said, now acting like her. no wait his.. Whatever! "I'm sorry Mark. I thought I could swim. I love you too! Hold me, and lets just be like this forever!"  
  
The two just fell asleep, lying on the grass. Then, the sound of cop sirens sounded, waking both of the wet blondes up. "There is a chase going on! Let's go Officer Bunny-Blue!" the two sprinted into the street, after nothing really. Then, out of nowhere, they hit a pole, falling onto the ground by each other.  
  
Two hours later, 1:30  
  
They both woke up, rubbing their heads. The streets weren't busy, and the only light they could see was the moons, seeing how they tripped on a wire that kept the electricity in the pole, causing them to get a first- class bonk on the head with a metal pole.  
  
"Mina? Promise to never let me have candy again." Serena said, getting up and walking away with her friend. "No problem." As they walked home, they didn't noticed all of the crashed cars, broken glass, and crying kids from their little sugar rush, as well as the wanted posters that had their pictures on them.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~* The end! Ok, I think that was a VERY scary thing that I just wrote, and it most likely stupid in your perspective. Well, tell me what u think! Byez! Tell me if I should write a sequel! -Serenity! 


	2. NOTE

GUESS WHAT!? I'M MAKING YA'LL A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that GREAT! Well, actually, if you don't want one, tell me, but I'm just saying, I'm actually working on it on paper and if ya wanna read it, tell me and I'll start typing it and uploading the chapters! It'll be funny cuz it's going to be based on an thing that I did for a class where we have to plan the PERFECT vaca and I picked Southern Orlando Florida! Now, we had to be there for 7 days and write down what we did at certain times. My firend and I where reading over mine and we where CRACKING up! So, basically this'll have nine chapters: the trip there, the week, and the trip home! well, tell me what you think! And a major thanx to everyone who read the first story!!!!!! :-D  
  
Lya,  
  
Serenity 


End file.
